welcome to america
by leprekan187
Summary: sirius believes thatthe wizarding world is not safe for harry. he and remus take harry to America. he gets an interesting surprise when he does to pick up harry. rl/sb hp/dm **cha 2 fixed!**
1. Chapter 1

A/n changing time line! Harry Potter's birthday is July 31,1990 not 1980. Got a problem with it? Deal… this is also AU which means alternant universe. This means it's not in line with the book. This is also PRE-OoTP, which means dear Sirius is alive. Kinda has to be with my expectations of the Animagus… this is a blanket for my entire story. Sirius likes Remus and Remus likes Sirius. Harry likes Draco and Draco likes Harry. Get over it! Or get in it! Hehehe

Yall know I'm not J.K.R. if you believe other wise there is a special ward at St. Mungo's in all of my realms named the _Rita Skeeter ward_ {she resides in the permanent ward. Being locked in a jar (all summer not just for a few days…) damaged her fragile brain…if you can call it one} it is for such helpless cases… flames are what funds said ward along with 90% of Fudge's and Umbridge's personal salaries.

If you plan on writing me to tell me how my story can be better written {without the offer of a beta} you can simply shove it. My English grammar and spelling is not perfect. I was stuck in a _really_ bad school for fourth through sixth grade and have suffered since. So I think I might already know this.

THIS WILL BE SLASH YEE BE WARNED! I WILL NOT PUT THIS WARNING AT THE START OF _EVERY_ CHAPTER! {_If there is a lemon I will let you know at the designated scene}_

Slash: noun. Guy on guy relations {or girl on girl}, normally escalating to a hot a sweaty lemon scene {See lemon below} between said guys {or girls} and will have fluff

Lemon: noun. Sex scene {mine are rather… hmmm go read _pleasure_ before you make it too far into this and it with explain _everything_}

Now I will warn you at the beginning of each chapter what you should expect out of it. Such as a kiss, cuddling, groping, wanking, sex and many other things. I will also dictate the start and end of each scene for people who like slash but not the _good _parts.

{P.s. completely random… but when I read Snape in a fanfiction I cant help but picture the crazy teacher from Fairly Oddparents… does any one else get that picture in their head?}

(1)

Albus Dumbledore sat in his big chair behind his desk in the headmaster's office, fingers steepled just below his chin.

"That is rather interesting Sirius my boy…" he said leaning forward.

"You know he would be safer with us. I may not have Lily's blood but I do have James'. We will be far away from everyone here. Remus has recently acquired a property that on of his Muggle great uncles left for him. It has a cellar for Moony. It's in the States. No one there knows us. Harry will be able to attend the local school; Remus and I can help teach him everything else. Defense, charms, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology… all of it. You know we can. He needs this. He can't be here with what everyone is saying about him. Let the boy be normal, happy, safe and loved for once." Sirius was desperate. Ever since Remus got that letter in the mail he had been trying to find a way to get them all there. Now that he had everything taken care of he just really _wanted_ old Dumbles to be on his side for this. It would make everything go over so much smoother.

"Am I to assume that you will be going to the house even if I do not agree with it?" Dumbledore asked with a sigh.

"Yes. But I would much rather you be agreeing with it."

"Very well. I will expect a letter once a week allowing me to be kept up to date with everything. If I do not receive a letter with in twelve days I will send the entire order for you, and I myself will be along for the trip. I trust you but I do not want anything happening to that boy."

"I know. Thank you Albus." Sirius said standing to leave. Remus was waiting on him to start on dinner.

"One more thing…" Albus waited for Sirius to look at him. "I want to set the wards with you. The more power behind them the better."

Sirius nodded. Yes the more power behind the wards the better.

"Number twelve Grimmauld place!" Sirius yelled once he was in the fireplace.

Albus stood from his desk and walked over to his personal library. Running his pale finger across the aged tomes he looked for the book on wards. Once he found it he smiled. That to-be-damned twinkle brightening his eyes for the first time that summer.

"Harry, my boy, I hope this makes up for all the mistakes I have made with you…"


	2. Chapter 2

(2) {Draco} two days later…

It seems I made a mistake… I posted siriusly jealous chapter 2 instead of this… I apologize for my blonde moment

I still couldn't believe it. I know my father had been spouting off this bullshit for last year or so but I never thought… ugh… no, not going there… not again. Snake-face was living in my home. MY HOME! That in it's self is just absolutely preposterous. Then my father had to go and bow down before that… _disgusting creature_ and kiss his bloody ugly webbed looking feet. The thought made me sick to my stomach.

No Malfoy should bow before anyone. The fact that he was also catering to a horrible werewolf was just icing on that cake. In fact my father had nearly beaten that into me when I was younger so I didn't like the idea of my father being a complete hypocrite. But then again it made everything else fall into place for me.

I always knew Harry wasn't a crazy person. Father and his _master_ spoke of a prophecy that said Harry had to the power to kill him, which was proof enough for anyone. Even if I had believed that Harry was a nut liked the papers were saying.

I had to get out… had to get away. No one would believe me, except maybe Harry and his Gryffindor ways. That was it… I would go to Harry.

I had been quietly delighted when father had granted me full access to the family vault for my fifteenth birthday. He knew I bored easily and liked to read books. Lots of them and in the wizarding world they were rather expensive. Next to that I normally brewed potions just for shits and giggles so… yeah. He EXPECTED me to skim some galleons off the top.

Just probably not as many as I did… oh well… not like it mattered anymore. When he found out I, Draco Malfoy, had ran away from home I would be disowned.

The fact of me running away would not be cause for disownership but the fact of whom I am running _to_. See most people assume that I am going to follow willingly into my fathers' footsteps but this is not true. Hell, I had a bloody crush on the enemy. I had always been obsessed with Harry but I didn't realize until the end of the tournament what that obsession really was. I had been scared he was the one who came back dead. Then I saw him move and I felt my heart stop with joy.

I had made sure not to leave anything behind. Everything was shrunk and packed into my trunk to the hilt, which then was shrunk and had a weightless charm over it and placed into my messenger bag, the messenger bag had the same weightless charm over it but it also was rather… well expanded on the inside. I could more than likely fit the entire Hogwarts, Malfoy Manor, and Black family library in it and still have room for more things.

Smiling the Knight Bus turned on to a small urban neighborhood. I could see a deserted play ground in the distance.

It was late. Around dinnertime.

"Thanks guys. I can take it from here." I said through my disguise that was soon to expire before handing them a tip. They would remember me as a very polite young man with deep hazel eyes and bright red hair. Almost like a Weasley. I looked and acted nothing like me and that was the point.

"Hav' a good on' Timmy!" Stan said to me with a smile. Such a common name that they would never trace it back to me…

"Good bye Stan. Ernie… have a safe trip." I said with a smile.

Then suddenly with a deafening bang they were gone. My fake smile faded away into a more stoic expression.

I looked up at the street sign. _Magnolia crescent. _Sounded promising… not really… this was near where I had heard Weasley and Granger talking about last year.

With a sigh I started my way to the deserted play ground about a block or two down the road.

Taking in my surroundings I walked swiftly to the playground. It was midday and they entire neighborhood was deserted. I guess that had to do with the crazy heat. I was immensely glad all of my clothes had a temperature controlling charm on them. I was wearing a pair of muggle jeans and a light green shirt with a pair of muggle trainers that were funny looking.

I could feel the charm I had placed over my features shifting and changing back to normal.

I saw a group of kids sitting at the playground. They looked to be around my age. One of them was rather… well… large with what looked to be a bowl hair cut. The only other one I could make out at this distant looked like a drowned rat.

Maybe they could help me. Ugh… I hated the thought. A Malfoy stooping as low as asking for help from muggles… but this was their world. The world they understood.

"Oi, Big D, look… it's a pretty boy." The drowned rat boy exclaimed when he saw me.

I stopped in my steps. _Pretty boy!_ Maybe this wasn't such a bright idea…

"Such a pretty face… small… almost… like a girl." The larger boy said tauntingly as he stood.

Dear Merlin… he was huge! He looked like a beached whale with legs and arms.

"Fragile… such an easy pound…" the rat face said with a fake sigh.

Really not my best idea…

"Look I'm just looking for someone I go to school with…"

"Only smelting kids round here…" the rat face crooned as he walked behind me. He grabbed me from behind and held me tight.

I closed my eyes when I saw the large boy raise his arm. I couldn't use magic… I'd be traced and that was the last thing I wanted….

"DUDLEY! Leave the poor boy alone!" that voice…I opened my eyes

"Shut it Potter! Go back to your crazy world and leave us alone…" _potter…_

"POTTER! Harry! HELP!" I yelled just as the large boy named Dudley turned back around. I watched as his eyes went wide.

"Let him go." Was all Dudley said. Rat face dropped me like a hot dragon's egg.

"Big D?" I heard rat face ask. Dudley just shook his head and moved away motioning for the rest of the boys to follow him.

I had fallen to the ground when rat face dropped me. Now that everyone else was gone I looked up.

Harry Potter was looking at me like I had five heads.

"_Malfoy_?" he asked incredulously. I didn't blame him. If he turned up in Wiltshire I'd think I was seeing things too. Polyjuice potion was also another thought.

"Prove it's me. Ask me something only I would know…"

"Um… ugh… bloody hell I don't know… oh! Oi! First year, wizarding duel. Where did you want to meet?"

"Trophy room. Had an older Slytherin tell Filch that a couple of first years wanted to show someone who's who. I nearly choked on my breakfast when I saw you and Weasley walk in the Great Hall for breakfast."

Harry nodded before pulling out a flask.

"Going to poison me?" I asked as he handed it to me. I sniffed it. "Veritaserum. Smart." I said before taking a swig.

"What's' you name?"

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy."

"What house are you in?"

"Slytherin. Come on ask a real question. I only took enough for a few minutes."

"Why are you here?"

"I need help…" I started but he cut me off with a sarcastic remark.

"Why can't _daddy_ help you?"

"First of all I highly doubt it will be daddy for much longer. And second of all seeing my father bow down before a creature is beyond disgusting for me. And to defy the _Dark Lord_ is to defy him."

"So you are not following Voldemort?"

"Not on my life."

"What do you think about Muggles?"

"Like everyone else. Just without the luxury of magic."

"Personality wise?"

"Everyone is different."

"Why did you come to me?"

"Who else would believe me? Potion's about to wear off…"

"Where do your loyalties lie?"

"Against You-Know-Who and his every move."

"Is the potion still working?"

"Not for much longer."

"Do I have your word that you will behave around me?"

"Potion's gone Potter…"

"Damn… alright… come on… we need to get back to the Dursley's. I am going to have to warn you, they are not the best of Muggles." He said helping me up. It was getting dark and I was sure they were missing him.

"According to everyone in the Wizarding world you are pampered and loved to the point of being a spoilt brat…" I said after a few blocks.

The smart remark I was expecting was replaced by a rather loud humorless snort.

"Yeah… okay… me? Pampered? By the _Dursley's_? They will enjoy that laugh."

When we came close to a low wall he grabbed something from behind on of the shrubs.

"Here put this on and stay close to me." He whispered handing me the bulge.

It was soft and warm, yet slippery.

"Is this…" I asked looking at him.

"Yeah… put it on…" he muttered as we neared a much-suburbanized neighborhood.

He walked between the third and fourth house on the left and walked around the back.

"When they tell me to wipe my feet do the same. Aunt Petunia is anal about dirt." He told me as we neared the back of the third house

The back yard looked perfectly kept, or well… as perfectly kept as a Muggle garden could.

Sure enough when we reached the back door Harry opened it and right as we walked in Harry stopped at the rug in front of the door and began to wipe his feet.

"Oh. It's you. Make sure that you wipe them good. I just mopped the floor. Go upstairs and change out of those clothes, I can see dirt from here. I need you to do the dishes. Dudley is staying over at Piers' house tonight and Vernon will be home shortly."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." Harry mumbled as he took off his shoes at the door and left them outside. His socks had small holes near his big toes.

Walking through the house I noted that it was clean. Very clean. Pictures covered the walls and every available open surface. But they weren't of Harry. They were of a heavy boy with a bowl cut blonde hair. _Dudley_. We passed a small door and Harry ran his fingers over the top of the vent. The small door had about ten key locks on it. I was curious but I kept quiet. There would be time to ask questions. Walking up the stairs there were more pictures of Dudley. Once at the top of the stairs he stopped in front of a door. There was a flap at the bottom of the door and even more locks on this door than the other.

Following Harry into the room I shut the door behind me.

"You are locked in your room?!" I hissed but he didn't seem fazed.

"Only at night." He said grabbing another gray shirt and switched them. I barely saw a flash of skin. "Take off your shoes if you're going to be walking around the house. If they see shoe prints they will blame me."

"_Only at night_?" complying with taking off my shoes.

"Yes. Only at night." He said rooting around for another pair of pants. "Ah hah! Found them." He said holding up the other pants.

I saw no difference in them compared to the ones he had been wearing before. He gave me a pointed look and I turned around without a word.

Once he was changed he made his way back to the door. I grabbed the cloak and pulled it back around me before I followed him as quietly as possible.

Once in the kitchen I stood close to Harry as he did the dishes.

"I'm beside you and I'm not moving from here. Just so you know." I whispered.

"Thanks" he whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

I watched in silence as he washed the dishes and ate two slices of bread and downed a glass of water before washing the plates his aunt and uncle used.

Once that was done he walked back up the stairs with a look in my direction.

When we got to his room he dove under the bed and pulled out a box.

About the time he opened it his owl flew threw the window with a letter attached to her leg. He took the letter from the owl and gave her an owl treat from a bag on the desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**(3) {Harry}**

_Harry_

_The wizarding world is not a place for you to be this year. Dumbledore had agreed with me for me and Moony to take you to one of Moony's relative's houses across the pond. I won't say anything more here. Moony and I will be by to pick you up on the 25__th__ at noon. Everything with you is leaving. No exceptions. Be ready to leave._

_Love_

_Padfoot_

I checked the calendar. That was tomorrow!

"Hey Malfoy! Look at this!" I said holding out the letter for him.

Once he read it over he smiled. It didn't really look like a real smile more like a self-deprecating one. "I guess that includes me then."

"That it does." I agreed and sat the letter aside when he handed it back to me. Only at the Dursley's for two and a half weeks and I was _leaving_! With Sirius!

I opened to food box and pulled out a three sandwiches and handed him two.

He took them without a single comment and began to eat one. This felt like a very odd dream. One I strangely did not want to end. It was weird. Like one of those dreams you wake up and never remember but get random flashes of déjà vu. {A/N Took me like ten minutes to remember how to spell that… considering I use the word at least once a week and I've taken like six years of French class…}

I only hoped that when I woke up Malfoy would still be here… what did that say about my sanity?

Suddenly in the quite of my room I heard uncle Vernon walking up the stairs. I tossed the food box under the bed and threw the cloak over Malfoy. I grabbed my letter and ran to the door as it opened.

"Boy I am locking your door after you take a shower, so get in there." he said before making his way to his bedroom.

"Uncle Vernon…" I said following him.

"What boy?" he asked turning back to me when he reached the door.

"My godfather is coming to pick me up tomorrow." I said handing him the letter.

"Very well. Dudley shouldn't be home and I was planning on taking your aunt out for the day any way. Make sure you clear everything out of your room. Take a whole shower." Was all he said before he closed the door in my face. I guess he didn't want to have to deal with Sirius at all. It would be just like Sirius to send them a Howler. Just for the hell of it.

I had long gotten used to cold showers but knowing Malfoy he would want a hot one.

I walked back into my room, where I saw him looking out the window. He was eyeing the bars with great disdain.

"Do you want a shower?" I asked.

"No I took a long one before I left, and I'm not dirty." He said looking back at me. "_Bars?_" he asked as I was grabbing my pajamas out of my trunk. I sat an extra pair just incase he needed them on top of it.

"After my first year. The Weasley's tore them down taking me away from here. They were replaced when I left again." I said before walking back to the bathroom.

I peeled the clothes from my body and turned on the water fully hot. Dudley wasn't here and wouldn't be home until tomorrow sometime so I could have an actual shower, but only after I emptied my bladder.

I grabbed my shampoo and my bar of soap from under the counter and sat them on the lip of the tub before climbing in.

The hot water felt amazing on my sore body. I hadn't had a hot shower since Hogwarts. The others didn't understand how I could stand to take such hot showers… or such long ones near the end of the year and beginning.

I didn't want to tell them because it was the only time I could have them.

Once my entire body was scrubbed clean and my hair was washed twice I turned off the water. It had started to turn cold.

I dried my entire body before pulling on a clean pair of boxers and my pajama bottoms and top.

I made sure to brush my teeth as well before I went back to my room. I hoped my appearance would meet Sirius' inspection I was sure I was going to receive.

I knocked twice on the bedroom door before opening it.

Malfoy was nowhere to be seen.

"Are you in here?" I asked softly feeling stupid.

"Yes. I didn't know if I was you." He said taking off the cloak. I saw he was dressed in the pajamas I left for him.

"Sorry I took so long." I said sitting back down on the bed.

"With what I have seen I'm surprised they let you take so long."

"I showed him the letter. Tomorrow is when Sirius is coming for me and well; he's terrified of him, so uncle Vernon is allowing me to appear clean and healthy. No doubt the cupboard with be unlocked in the morning and they will leave me a plate in the fridge along with a glass of milk." I said with a smile. I wouldn't touch the food.

"Can I… may I ask you a question?" Malfoy asked after a moment.

"I don't see why not."

"Why did you turn down my friendship?" he sounded shy…

"You reminded me so much of Dudley. Making fun of where I came from. Talking about things I didn't know and expecting me to know them. Making fun of Hagrid. He was the first adult that was nice to me. Making fun of Ron and his family. The first person my age to be nice to me. Dudley pummeled kids when they were nice to me. I remember first grade. A girl let me have her swing and he pushed her into the dirt for almost a month. She didn't come near me after that. It got worse with everyone."

"I… I'm… give me the truth serum."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"Cause you wont believe me otherwise." He said holding out his hand.

I rolled my eyes at him and handed it to him. He took another sip.

"What did you want to tell me?"

"That I'm sorry." I froze. Malfoy apologized. And meant it. He had to with the truth serum.

"I… I don't know what to say."

"I don't blame you. If our roles had been reversed I wouldn't believe me… not without the truth serum."

"May I ask you a question?"

"Obviously." He said taking a hairbrush out of his bag and looking between it and me with a meaningful look. I caved. I don't know why either.

"Why were you so mean to me at the end of the year?" I asked after sitting on the floor and letting him start on my hair.

"Had to be. I couldn't go against my entire house could I?"

"Why not?" I asked stubbornly.

"Think of it this way. Could you go against Gryffindor and side with Slytherins over Him?"

"No." I said honestly. "Now I owe you the apology."

"For what?" he asked incredulously.

"For what we did to you on the train."

"Don't bother I deserved it with how I was acting."

"I'm still going to be sorry." I said after a minute. He rolled his eyes at me.

I glanced at the alarm clock and saw that it was past eleven.

"We need to get to sleep." I said fighting a yawn. I had to smile when he copied me.

"I guess so." He mumbled moving to the floor, taking the cloak with him and covering most of his body with it and laying on the rest.

About the time I was going to say something to him I heard uncle Vernon moving around outside of my door, then the sound of the locks on my door clicking. After a few moments I heard his retreating footsteps and the sound of the other bedroom door shutting.

"Get your arse back up here sheesh." I said moving closer to the wall.

I saw his head pop up. He looked kind of cute with the way his eyes were hopeful yet his face didn't show it.

"Are… are you sure?" he asked softly, he looked almost anxious.

"I wouldn't have said so other wise. Now get up here. That floor hurts after a few hours." I said with a smile.

I thing about pillows…and blankets. Hermione was the only one to comply with me. She had given me several after a late night conversation with Ron asleep in the common room.

I normally kept them in my trunk, but with Malfoy here I could afford to have them out. The Dursley's won't notice the pillows and blankets over the boy in my bed.

I barely suppressed a snort at that.

Moving to my knees I crawled to the foot of my bed where I kept my trunk. All my school things were locked up but they let me keep my trunk up here.

I started pulling out pillows and blankets when Malfoy laughed softly.

"Only you would have a bloody collection of bed things and not use them."

"If I used them they would be taken away from me and chucked in the fireplace." I stated bluntly.

Malfoy stuttered for a minute.

"They can't do that!" he said indigently.

"They would, in a heartbeat."

I watched as he stuttered and sputtered for a minute before I handed him the bedding and motioned for him to get off the bed.

I placed the thickest of the blankets on the mattress pad before adding the pillows. There were fourteen total. Then I tossed the blankets on the bed one on top of the other. I took my glasses off and tossed them down on the bed stand.

Once that was done I took my favorite blanket and moved to the wall and shoved aside the blankets and covered myself with only that one.

"Night Mal-_Draco_." I said with a small smile once I was facing the wall.

He didn't answer for a minute and I started to roll over but I felt the bed dip and him moving the blankets.

Then he did something I wasn't expecting.

He covered me with half the blankets and pressed his arse into mine facing away from me.

"Night Harry." He whispered in his sarcastic drawl.

I couldn't help it I leaned back into him.


	4. Chapter 4

(4) {Next morning}

It was eight a.m. when I heard the locks on my door being removed.

They wouldn't open my door. They knew better.

When I looked down my heart nearly stopped. Yesterday wasn't a dream… that meant Sirius and Remus were going to be here in a few hours. But other than that. I felt completely warm, and comfortable. Draco Malfoy, Slytherin sex god had spent the entire night in my bed and somehow ended up wrapped around me.

Taking a deep breath I calmed my nerves. For the most part.

There was still the fact that I had to pack _everything._ Which meant Draco would have to help. I had to take out all my stuff from under my bed and my small bed stand. I had to make sure _nothing_ of mine was left in the room…

I looked back at my bedmate. I knew why the girls liked him. Even fuzzy he was a beautiful person, with … well with what I used to think an ugly personality. Maybe he really was a good person who just wanted to make his dad happy. I know I would give anything to have my dad proud of me if he was alive. My mum too.

Every time he exhaled in his sleep he made a little noise that sounded like when Padfoot was pouting. It made me smile. When he was asleep he didn't look like the Malfoy I had grown to know over the last four years.

He looked younger… nicer. That thought made me laugh softly.

Draco stirred. His breathing changed and he wasn't making that little noise anymore. He was actually waking up. I froze but it didn't help. He mumbled in his sleep and hugged me closer. I closed my eyes and tried to make my breathing deep and sleeping normal.

I heard his breathing stop for a full second before starting up again, and then he yawned pushing away from me and tossing the covers off of him.

I couldn't fake being asleep. It took too much concentration so I stretched making my bones pop and yawned loudly, making Draco jump where he was listening at the door.

"Merlin Harry. Give me a heart attack." He said turning back to me.

"Sorry. They will be leaving soon. More than likely in just a few minutes. They don't unlock my door until they are ready to leave."

"I don't like your relatives. And I really don't like your cousin. He tried to hit me. If you hadn't shown up when you did he would have. I don't like violence when it's directed at me." He said bluntly.

"Of course not." I said with a smile remembering when Hermione punched him in third year.

A moment later the front door could be heard opening and slamming shut.

Draco yanked open the door and made a beeline for the bathroom.

I hadn't noticed until then that he had been doing a small potty dance.

I was still laughing when he came back, even though I had changed while he was gone.

"What is so bloody hilarious?" he asked once he had sat back down on the bed and began to change back into his clothes from the day before.

My laughed halted in my throat when he pulled off the pajama top. Nothing seemed funny anymore. It felt like I had tunnel vision and it was directed at Draco's torso. He had a seeker's chest. Muscles well defined but not overly so. His arms were small but I knew they were solid. There was the barely there light hair that was scattered over his chest.

"Are you okay?" he asked when he heard my slightly strangled choke.

I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

After a moment he shrugged. While he was changing his pants I dove under my bed and gathered everything out from the small hole.

The map, my album, the food box, and the small dragon replica.

I had to _pack_. That scared the life out of me. I nodded to the trunk once I had the bedding and the few things from under the bed in it and he grabbed the front end and dragged it a little so I could get the other.

Once down stairs I found the cupboard open and nothing was touched. I was glad Hermione had placed some kind of charm over my trunk so that everything automatically shrank and became weightless. It helped a lot.

"Just toss everything in." I said as I began to unload the cupboard. He didn't say a word but he helped.

About three and three quarter hours later I was completely packed and was waiting on the clock to move faster.

Draco was reading some random book he pulled out of his bag and I couldn't help but take turns watching him read and watching the clock slowly move.

My stomach growled but I didn't pay any attention to it. I would wait until later to eat. Nothing in this house was really edible anyway. And what was I didn't trust in case it had been dealt with before Vernon left.

By the time the hand on the clock reached the twelve I was up and already on my way to the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**(5) {Sirius} **

I had my hand raised to knock when the door opened and I was met with my godson. He looked… skinnier than I remembered. But that was more than likely because he was in oversized clothes.

"What is my Patronus form?" Harry asked excitement perched over his features.

"A stag. The same as your fathers along with his Animagus form." I answered with a smile.

"Sirius." He breathed before I had the wind knocked out of me and was nearly toppled over by my godson.

"Harry…" I said once I regained my breath.

"Remus!" he cried before hugging him not quite as hard.

"Hello Harry. How has your summer been so far?" Remus asked in a completely neutral tone.

"Normal. But I do have a… well I wouldn't necessarily call it a surprise… more like a… shock, for you." He said looking between the two of us.

"What is it Harry?"

"I want to know if someone can come with us."

"Who?" Remus asked after a moment.

"He's in here waiting. You did say everything here was coming with us and that there would be no exceptions and he was here when you sent that… but since he is a person I figured I would ask you…"

"Harry. You're babbling." I said with a smirk.

"Sorry." He mumbled before opening the door further.

Remus and I followed him into the house.

I saw a few pictures on the walls. They were of a fat boy and his even fatter father and a rather horse faced woman… suddenly everything clicked…

"TUNEY!" I suddenly cried out.

"Sirius?" Harry asked stopping in the door way to another room.

"Blimey… I never thought of it. Never even crossed my mind…"

"What are you on about Sirius?" Remus asked worried.

"Loony Tuney!" I explained. It was so obvious. I felt so stupid in that moment.

"What does Lily's annoying sister have to do with anything?" Remus asked after catching the nickname.

"OH! You mean Aunt Petunia?" Harry said.

"We, we being Remus, James, and I, visited Lily on a Christmas holiday in our sixth year and she was horrible! I can't believe you've had to live with her for fifteen years…" I said trailing off.

"Petunia?!" Remus cried in horror.

"Yes. See… now I understand _everything_. I just can't believe we didn't connect it. Come on. Your friend can come with us to the airport."

"We're flying? … The _muggle_ way?" Harry asked as if I was speaking in French.

"Yes. Now come on. Do you have everything ready?" I asked looking around for luggage.

Remus had bought not rented a van {with my constant nagging} for the ride… to make it look real.

"It's in here with Draco." Harry said turning back to the direction he has been walking in before my epiphany.

Draco… it sounded familiar, and I knew I could count on Remus so I turned to him. His look of horror was back.

"What is it Moony?" I asked but he just shook his head and strode into the room.

"You had better behave and I had better not hear a single word about you wrong or I will send you straight back to your father!" Remus bellowed. I hadn't heard him yell like that since I pulled that trick on Snape…

"Bloody hell it's a Malfoy!" I said once I followed him into the room and was met with a sight I never thought I would see. A Potter and a Malfoy sitting peacefully simply taking the lecture from Remus.

"Hello cousin Sirius." He said ignoring Remus' outburst.

Remus was seething, something I found to be very…_hot_.

"Hello Draco." I said before turning to Remus. "Come on love. Plane leaves in two hours, and it's an hours drive. Will you boy's help load into the van?" I asked tuning back to them.

Without a word they each grabbed an end of Harry's trunk and made way to the door. Once they were out of earshot I turned to Remus and kissed him softly.

I watched smugly as his anger visibly deflated.

"Don't worry love. I'm sure if Harry can trust him to be on our side so can we."

"I'm questioning him in the car the whole way there." Remus said sternly.

"And I wouldn't have it any other way." I said as I grabbed the smaller bag, it was much heavier than it looked, and followed the boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**(6){Draco} airport**

Mr. Lupin had questioned me the entire ride under Veritaserum. It was rather annoying but I understood why it had to be done. It wasn't until he asked me if I ever intended on contacting or returning to either my father or Voldemort or anyone connected to them, that he began to trust me.

We got to the airport within half an hour. I hadn't been paying attention to how fast we were going and Sirius had said it was an _hour's_ drive not half an hour.

"Dumbledore got this for you." Sirius said handing Harry a bag with the Gringotts crest on it. Harry flushed adorably and stammered his thanks.

"Don't mention it. A fourth of what was left in your vault was transferred to an American muggle bank where we will be staying. Most of mine was transferred and all of Remus' was as well…"

"I have money with me." I said softly when he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes.

"Of course he does." Remus muttered to Harry. Harry snickered softly.

"Yes well… I wont much longer. I got all that I could for about a week and a half." I said pulling out the moneybag and handing it to Remus. "You hold on to it. I trust you better than myself with it. That's more money than I have ever touched at one time in my life and I'm surprised I haven't spent it all already." I said honestly. I think I still had some Veritaserum left in me…

Remus rolled his eyes before placing it in his 'carryon' bag.

"I don't know about you guys but I, for one, am hungry. Come on my treat!" Sirius said changing the topic effectively.

Harry didn't want us to eat anything from the Dursleys in case it was tampered with so neither one of us had really ate since the night before and that wasn't all that much anyway.

"Yeah!" Harry said with a large smile after Sirius put his arm around Harry shoulders and took Remus' hand.

I felt like a third wheel even though there were four of us. They were family. Not blood related in the least but they were everything a family was. Walking through the airport I looked over everything they did. Once we got to the food area I was without a doubt sure that Remus and Sirius were _together_, together. And that Remus was for all intents and purposes the woman of the relationship. He was the worrywart and the caregiver. Sirius was just the opposite. He was carefree but took control when needed. Harry was the kid. Something told me for the first time in his life he was the _kid_.

Me? I was the extra baggage they had to take on.

I was so lost in my musings that I didn't notice that they had stopped and I ran right into Harry making him almost fall forward with the force of the impact.

"Sorry Harry." I said once I made sure he wasn't going to fall.

"It's fine. What do you want to eat?"

"What ever you're having is fine." I said stepping back behind everyone.

Harry gave me an odd look before he turned back to Sirius and spoke for a minute before walking back to me.

"Sirius is going to get our food. Let's go find a table for the four of us." He said into my ear. Some lady was talking really loud a few feet away.

His breath ghosted over my ear and sent shivers down my spine… but the good kind.

I nodded and followed him through the crowd.

Once we found a table he sat down and I sat across from him. We sat in silence for a minute or two before he looked up at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly.

I shook my head.

"Something is. I'm sorry Remus did that on the way over. He was just making sure that they could trust you… with him back … we don't really know who to trust anymore." He said only looking down at the end.

"I know that."

"Then what is wrong?" he said looking back up.

"Who said anything was wrong?" I knew I sounded defensive but I couldn't really do anything about it.

"You were being quite." He was being annoyingly persistent.

"And? I'm normally quite."

"Draco…I-" he was cut off due to the arrival of Sirius and Remus laden with food.

Remus sat next to me and Sirius sat next to Harry.

"It's American. You better get used to it now…" Sirius said with a smirk as he noticed my face.

"_What_ is it?" I asked picking up the bread on top and was met with a disgusting sight of mixed colors I'm sure there was some lettuce, pickles and cheese on there too but all I could really see was the nauseating colors.

"It is a cheeseburger. It's not poisonous just eat it." Harry said with a smile as he took a large bite out of his. He seemed to enjoy it… but that didn't mean _mine_ was safe to eat.


End file.
